


【暗海】成神之路

by piaofushijie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaofushijie/pseuds/piaofushijie
Summary: 古埃及神话paro
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

亚图姆走进光中。  
冥界之门的后面并非终结，前往芦苇原的路是无尽试炼的杜阿特，他早已做好了迎接各种挑战的准备。  
沿着白光与熏香朝前走，身边响起了众神的吟唱，他前方逐渐出现了一个王座，王座上高坐着一个绿皮肤的神明——根据他的神话知识，那位神明显然就是冥界之王，欧西里斯。  
那位陌生的男性神明看着他，开口道：“记住，你要夺回王位，成为新的王，荷鲁斯。”  
荷鲁斯？亚图姆皱了下眉头，作为法老，他确实一直被称为活着的荷鲁斯，但是直接用这个名字来称呼他未免有些奇怪，他张开嘴，正要发问，却突然感到一阵猛烈的拉力，将他往后一拽，眼前陷入了彻底的黑暗。  
睁开眼睛时，他发现自己出现在了一个熟悉又陌生的屋子里。  
熟悉的是这里毫无疑问是古埃及的房间，陌生的是，这里绝对不是他自己的房间，也不是他所熟悉的任何一间屋子。  
他身上穿着古埃及的亚麻衣服，身上带着各种金色首饰，随着动作叮当作响，看得出来依然是贵族的服装，但是这些也同样不同于他以前穿的衣服。亚图姆心里的疑惑更大了，他谨慎地打量了一下四周，再掀开屋子的门帘走了出去，还没等他再观察外面，就看见了迎面走来的美丽女性——有着与伊西斯·伊修达尔一模一样面容的女性。  
她款款迈步走到亚图姆的面前，神情温柔，充满了母亲般的慈爱：“从你父亲那里回来了吗，荷鲁斯。欧西里斯有对你说什么吗？”  
“我的父亲？”我的父亲不是阿克那姆卡诺王吗？亚图姆愣住了。  
面对亚图姆的发呆，女性只是轻轻拍了拍他的肩：“是没睡醒吗，我的孩子，赶紧打起精神来，我们要去夺回属于你父亲，以及属于你的王位了。”  
亚图姆眨了下眼睛，荷鲁斯，欧西里斯，夺回王位，这些关键词串联在一起后立刻让他想到了古埃及流传的神话故事，他明白了，原来这就是杜阿特带给他的考验。  
传说中塞特杀死了欧西里斯夺取了他的王位，而欧西里斯的儿子荷鲁斯则从塞特手中夺回了王位，成为了埃及之王。他现在并非是“活着的荷鲁斯”这样的代称，而是真正的荷鲁斯本人，那么从塞特手中取得王位，是否就是这场游戏胜利的目标呢？  
而眼前这位女性，自然就是荷鲁斯的母亲，欧西里斯的妻子伊西斯女神了。  
亚图姆不露痕迹地松了一口气，还好欧西里斯的模样并不是阿克那姆卡诺王的模样，否则他还真不知道该用什么心情来面对伊西斯和他父亲是一对的事情。  
“他说，要成为新的王。”  
“很好，有你父亲的祝福，你一定会取得胜利的。”伊西斯点点头，带着他走出居所。那是个与他在古埃及的居所相差不多的神殿，白色墙壁，彩色壁绘，黄金的圣书体写满了神殿四周，他很轻松记住了路线。

他们来到拉的神殿面前。  
在绚烂的金色阳光中，他看见那里已经站着一个人，那个人的身影他太熟悉了，曾几何时，他也是这样抱着手站在他的面前，深蓝的眼睛里燃烧着红色的火焰，战斗的狂风席卷他们周围所有。亚图姆有些激动地上前两步：“海……塞特？”  
不怪亚图姆迟疑了一下，对面的人有着塞特一样的褐色皮肤，但是他的眼神却更接近海马。塞特毕竟是他的神官，无论再怎样桀骜，看向他的目光也会带上一点敬意，而海马则是以完全平等的姿态作为他的好敌手，以完全平等的眼神注视着他，欣赏着他。  
“我已经等你很久了，荷鲁斯，你如果害怕就早点投降吧。”对面的男人一看见他就出言嘲讽道，连语气也和海马一模一样。  
亚图姆神色未动，却在心里叹了一口气，这并非是与他经历过决斗者王国与决斗都市的海马会说的话，他明明花了很大的功夫才与海马成为朋友，现在似乎又要重新来一遍了。  
“你还是为你自己的命运祈祷吧，塞特。”没等亚图姆说话，伊西斯就冷冰冰地回答道，亚图姆忍不住抬头看了一下她，从慈母瞬间变成威严的女神，这转变可太快了。  
不过，亚图姆看向塞特，忍不住笑了起来，海马果然是他永远的好敌手，即使是在杜阿特的试炼中也是作为荷鲁斯的宿敌塞特登场，他微微扬起头来：“我并不害怕，我只是兴奋而已，塞特。”  
塞特似乎被噎了一下，他只狠狠说了一句：“那就洗干净脖子等着吧。”便转身走向神殿之中。伊西斯在他身后摇了摇头，也带着荷鲁斯走了进去。

神殿之中，已如集会般站着许多亚图姆认得出和认不出的神明。拉神坐在大殿的最中央，戴着一顶鹰头形状的面具，将他的上半边脸完全遮住，他的座椅上方是一个巨大的发光日轮，也将他整个人都笼罩在一层耀眼的光中，使人无法直视他，看清他的长相，唯一能确定的是，拉神似乎非常年轻。  
在众神的喧哗声中，伊西斯走向前去，向拉行了个礼：“今天我来，是希望借由众神的评判，将塞特的王位归还荷鲁斯。我的丈夫，欧西里斯，曾经是埃及的主人，生命之神，但他被卑劣的塞特用计杀死，还将尸体抛入河中。如今在众神的帮助下，他终于在冥界复活，成为了冥界之王，而他的儿子荷鲁斯，才是真正的继承人，埃及的王位应该由荷鲁斯继承。”  
她等了一会儿，拉只是撑着头坐在王座上，没有说话，倒是有另一位神明插嘴了：“伊西斯，虽然荷鲁斯是欧西里斯的儿子，但是塞特是天空之神努特和大地之神盖布的孩子，论血统，他更为纯净，由他来担任埃及之王名正言顺。”  
伊西斯看向他：“那么，我也是努特与盖布的孩子，如果我现在杀了塞特，是否我就能成为埃及之王？”  
众神一片哗然，只有塞特冷哼一声：“就凭你，伊西斯？"  
伊西斯没有理睬他，转身继续对着拉说道：“如果只要用卑劣的手段从他人手里夺取王位就能成为王，那埃及早已大乱，论正统，荷鲁斯才应该成为王。”  
拉终于坐直了身体，他的视线在荷鲁斯与塞特身上轻轻掠过——虽然看不见他面具下的脸，但亚图姆确实能感受到他在看着他们，最后，他的视线停留在伊西斯身上：“塞特是力量之神，我不认为你现在可以杀掉他。”  
伊西斯沉下脸：“您这是什么意思？”她的手指暗暗握拳，隐有在大殿上就动手的趋势。  
“力量并非没有弱点，要击败力量强大之人并不难。”一直没有开口的亚图姆突然说话了，他一开口，众神便都将视线落在了他身上。亚图姆抬眼望着拉，刚才拉说话的声音给他一种强烈的违和感，但现在他没空去细想，他继续说道，“不过我也不认同用杀戮的方式来取得王位，希望能有一个让我和塞特公平竞争王位的机会。”  
拉没有说话，但是他身旁一位老人却站了出来，亚图姆一看到他的面庞就吃了一惊——那赫然是武藤双六，或者说西蒙的模样：“我赞同荷鲁斯的提议。”  
伊西斯对他露出微笑：“不愧是智慧之神托特，那您有什么建议吗？”  
“光凭力量确实无法统治埃及，智慧与仁慈同样重要。”托特老人颤巍巍走到三人面前，“不如我们定个比赛吧。一次和平的比赛，如果荷鲁斯赢了就可以成为新王，如果塞特赢了，他依然拥有埃及的王位 。”  
伊西斯沉思了一会儿，她看了一眼亚图姆，注意到对方朝她点头示意后，转过头看着托特：“我同意，不过比什么？”  
托特晃着头想了想：“塞特是沙漠之神，风暴之神，荷鲁斯是天空之神，那么就选择双方都不擅长的水作为比赛场地吧，比划船，怎么样？”  
“划船？”  
“对，你二人每人造一艘石船，在尼罗河中比赛，谁先抵达终点便是获胜者。”  
“无聊的比赛，不过最后获胜者一定是我。”塞特虽然神情傲然，但没有反驳托特的提议，显然是接受了。  
亚图姆也点点头：“我也没问题，我接受任何挑战。”  
见两位当事人达成一致，众人便再度将视线看向最终裁决的拉，拉的嘴角似乎露出了一点微笑，但是因为刺目阳光的原因，谁也无法看清。只见他的面具动了动：“不错的提议，那就7天后的太阳升起时，在尼罗河畔见面吧。”  
既然拉神也敲定方案了，那么这场评判会便因此告终了。众神三三两两退出神殿，亚图姆回头再看了一眼托特，接着便疾步追上前方的男人：“塞特！”  
塞特头也不回：“如果是来投降的话，我可以接受，荷鲁斯。”  
“不，我只是想说，能和你再次作为对手我很高兴，塞特。”  
塞特停下脚步，他挑起一边眉：“再次？”  
“就当是我做梦吧。”亚图姆没有解释，“我也一定会和你再次成为朋友的。”  
“别开玩笑了，谁要什么朋友了！”  
亚图姆笑了笑，没再说什么就跑开了，只留下塞特愣在原地。

距离划船比赛的时间只有7天，亚图姆一回到居所，就被伊西斯拉着商量起造船的事宜来。  
“其实这个比赛对你不利。”伊西斯垂下眼帘说道，“塞特是风暴之神，他可以制造帆船，利用暴风让船加速。”  
“别担心，总有胜利的办法。”亚图安慰道，如果塞特只是利用风暴和帆船那可比海马好对付多了，海马可是会利用各种黑科技来战斗。  
至于到底是什么办法……亚图姆一边思索一边步行到尼罗河畔，水边的垂柳拍打了河岸，清澈的河水中映出了他的倒影。这个世界没有决斗盘，他的朋友，他的卡组们全都不在，他有些怀念起和黑魔导并肩作战的时间了。  
“你在思考和塞特比赛的对策吗？”   
身后突然传来一个非常熟悉的声音，亚图姆愣住转过身，正盘旋在脑海里的人突然出现在面前，他忍不住叫出声：“马哈德？”  
“马哈德？这是给我取的绰号吗。”男人迷茫地歪过头，露出了温和的笑脸，“我是阿努比斯啊，荷鲁斯。”  
阿努比斯不是塞特的儿子吗！亚图姆勉强绷住了自己的表情，但心里下巴早就掉到地上，真不知道马哈德知道了自己在这个世界里居然是塞特的儿子会是什么想法……这件事更不能让那个塞特知道了。  
“别在意，你来这里做什么，阿努比斯？”虽然顶着一张马哈德的脸，但这人毕竟是塞特的儿子，亚图姆不敢放松警惕。  
注意到亚图姆警戒的神色，阿努比斯的神色暗淡了一瞬，他接着说道：“我希望能够帮助你，不知道有什么我能做的。”  
“你为什么要帮助我，塞特不是你的父亲吗？”  
“其实……不，最重要的是我认为你比塞特更应该成为王。”  
亚图姆皱了下眉头：“塞特在当王的期间做了什么吗？”  
“他是战争之神，自从他成为埃及之王后，埃及的战火就从未停息。我认为现在应该是给埃及带来和平的时候了。”  
亚图姆盯着他看了好一会儿，用马哈德的脸说着这番话实在是让人觉得无比诚恳，他终于点点头：“你如果是真的来帮我就太好了，塞特知道你过来的事吗？”  
“他一直都知道。”  
塞特，惨。亲儿子光明正大投敌。亚图姆叹了一口气：“你知道塞特的船造得怎么样了吗？”  
“已经快接近尾声了。”阿努比斯回答道，“他命令手下和信徒开山凿石，再用魔法制造，已经快要做好一艘巨大的石船了。”  
“塞特的船是全部都用石头做的吗？”  
“主材料应该都是石头，船体是把石头切割开后再粘合起来……”阿努比斯迟疑了一下，不知道亚图姆问这个的意思，“当然，还有一些桅杆船帆和装饰大概不是石头。”  
“原来如此。”亚图姆打了个响指，“我们走吧，马哈……阿努比斯。”  
阿努比斯亦步亦趋跟了上去：“去哪里，凿石头吗？”  
“没错，不过不是岩石，而是石膏石。”

在阿努比斯的帮助下，两人很快搜集到了一大堆石膏，亚图姆接着又带他去找木材，找齐材料后回到原地，发现担心儿子的伊西斯已经找了过来： “荷鲁斯，你这是在做什么？”  
“我打算做一艘轻帆船，先用木材做船身，再在外面涂上石膏，接着安装上桅杆与船帆。”  
阿努比斯撑着下巴想了想：“仿造石船吗……我觉得塞特应该很容易就会发现。”  
“并不是仿造石船，所以他发现了也没关系。”亚图姆眨了下眼睛，“等会儿按我说的方式来做。”  
伊西斯看了一眼阿努比斯：“就照荷鲁斯说的办，阿努比斯。”  
“我明白了。”

在阿努比斯的巧手与伊西斯的魔法帮助下，轻帆船很快做好了，伊西斯颇有兴致地在船帆上画了一个鹰头，让这艘小船看起来威风了不少。  
7日后的约定时间已到，塞特带着他的船来到尼罗河的起点位置。那是一艘巨大无比的石船，高高的桅杆上，船帆迎风飘动，整艘船从船身到船帆上都画满了对战争之神、风暴之神、力量之神的崇拜画和诗句，船体上的人物画像朝着中间伸出双手，手臂向上弯曲，仿佛托举着站在最中间的神明本人。  
而和塞特的船比起来，荷鲁斯的船简直就小得可怜，船帆上一只鹰头在风中飒飒飘动，更衬托得像个小鸡仔一样。  
塞特哈哈大笑起来：“荷鲁斯，7天的时间只够你做出这种程度吗？趁现在投降还来得及。”  
“速度和大小没关系。”亚图姆耸耸肩，“倒是你，真觉得仅凭那么大一艘船就能赢过我的小船吗？”  
“哼，反正我无论如何都会赢，做成这样只是让你见识我与你力量的绝对性差距。”塞特敲了敲船舷，“快点开动你的船，荷鲁斯，我已经迫不及待要将你彻底击败了。”

在托特的发令下，两人同时开动了船。不出伊西斯所料，塞特即刻召唤了暴风，猛烈的风将他巨大的帆鼓得满满当当，带着他巨大的石船也以飞快的速度劈开河面朝前进发。  
亚图姆一边划着船，一边感受吹到自己身上的风沙。塞特虽然能够召唤强风，但似乎并不能精准控制那些风只吹到自己的船帆上，他挑了下眉，移动船头向塞特的船靠近，很快，他的小船也在暴风下涨满了帆，而凭借着轻快的船身，一溜烟的功夫，小船便冲到了塞特船的前面。  
塞特先是吃了一惊，但是当他再次观察荷鲁斯的船时逐渐露出了愤怒的表情：“荷鲁斯，你这家伙……”  
“马上就要到终点了，塞特，我先过去，你有什么话等追上来再说吧。”亚图姆站在船头冲他笑了笑，他将船开在塞特船的正前方，现在虽是尼罗河的泛滥期，但是河道相对于塞特的船来说依旧不算宽广，他的小船开在正前方，不仅可以借助塞特召来的风，还能避免塞特的反超。  
比赛很快就结束了。

塞特从船上跳下，带着怒气几步走到亚图姆面前：“我不承认这次比赛，你这家伙根本没有用石船。”  
亚图姆抱着手看着他，没有说话。  
托特在一旁敲了敲拐杖：“塞特，你说话要有证据。”  
“我当然有证据，这个船的吃水深度根本就不是石船的吃水深度。”塞特哼了一声，接着弯起嘴角，“我还有人证，蝎神塞尔凯特曾亲眼看见，荷鲁斯用木板来造船，再涂上石膏，也就是说这艘船其实就是一艘木船，如果不信，你们可以把船劈开来看。”  
托特身旁的一位老奶奶——玛特女神走了出来：“荷鲁斯，他说的可是真的？”  
亚图姆神色不变：“既然塞特这么说，那就把船劈开看看吧。”  
塞特接过属下递上的剑走向亚图姆的船，守在船一旁的阿努比斯皱起眉头，却感到自己的肩膀被伊西斯拍了拍：“相信荷鲁斯吧。”  
阿努比斯退开了，塞特得意地看了他一眼，高举起利剑，几下就将船身劈成好几段，石膏里裹着的木板露了出来，还掉落出不少木头碎屑。塞特回过头看向亚图姆：“你还有什么要说的吗，荷鲁斯？”  
“为什么在我的船里发现了木头，就能说明这艘船是一艘木船呢，塞特？”  
“你这是什么意思？”塞特眯起眼。  
“塞特在制造船的时候，为了拼接石头，也会加入泥土与谷物吧？我用木板来固定石膏模型，并且在石膏成型后还想办法捣碎了船里的一些木板，将捣碎的木屑取出，你应该可以看到，有很多地方是空心的。”亚图姆上前一步，更近一点直视塞特的眼睛，“可以请玛特女神用她的天平来称量我这艘船石料与木料的重量，如果石料比木料更重，那么我的船就是当之无愧的石船，否则，塞特你的船不也应该叫泥土船、谷物船？”  
他看了一眼塞特船上高高的桅杆，嘴角扬起：“甚至木船？”  
塞特咬着牙，和亚图姆僵持着，直到一个声音响起：“那么，就请玛特女神称量一下荷鲁斯的船吧。”  
发声的是坐在椅子上的拉神，他今天依然带着面具，看不清他的面容和表情。玛特点了点头，走上前来。她的手中逐渐出现了一只半人高的天平，那是世界真理与正义之秤，砝码是玛特的羽毛，可称量世间的一切信仰、诚实与善良，绝不会有任何枉私与失误。  
玛特将天平放在地上，用手指敲了敲秤杆，只见荷鲁斯的船上石膏便片片剥离下来，落在了左盘，而石膏里的木板，则一块块飞到了右盘。天平的托盘虽然只比手掌大不了多少，却仿佛可以装下一切般不断接受飞来的石料与木料，直到整艘船的材料都放在了天平上，托盘也稳稳地没有溢出。  
当然，结果也立刻就出来了，荷鲁斯的船上，石料重于木料。玛特将天平展示给众神看：“荷鲁斯的船应为石船。"  
“我不接受这个结果！”塞特突然高声说道。  
“塞特，你要违背众神注视下的约定吗？”托特用拐杖敲了敲地面，“荷鲁斯赢了，你应当将王位归还与他。”  
“我不接受他靠这种小聪明来战胜我，我与荷鲁斯之间还应当有一场比赛。”塞特狠狠地瞪了亚图姆一眼，头也不回大步离开了这里。  
“塞特！”  
托特想要叫住他，但是被亚图姆拦下了，他摇了摇头：“就这样吧，托特爷爷，如果我不能让塞特心服口服就取得王位，那么这个王位也绝不会稳固，我会和他再比试一场。”  
托特摇了摇头：“那你们接下来比什么？”  
亚图姆想了一会儿：“我有一个想法，但是不知道塞特愿不愿意。”他顿了一下，“我去和他谈谈。”


	2. Chapter 2

亚图姆是在一个绿洲的湖岸边找到了塞特，对方正一言不发看着湖水，无论是塞特还是海马，亚图姆都很少见过他们安静时的模样，可惜在他靠近的瞬间，塞特就感知到了他的到来：“你是作为胜利者来嘲笑我的吗？”  
“我从没这么想过。”亚图姆叹了口气，他本来打算和塞特说新比赛的事，但是现在似乎不是合适时机，他只好换了个话题，“其实这次多亏了你儿子阿努……”  
塞特打断他：“他不是我儿子，我从没碰过奈芙蒂斯，他是奈芙蒂斯和欧西里斯生下的儿子。”  
“哎？”  
塞特看了亚图姆一眼，对方震惊的表情似乎取悦了他，他难得耐心解释道：“天神努特与地神盖布每次生子必然生出一男一女，且应当结合。我和奈芙蒂斯出生的时候，欧西里斯与伊西斯已经结为夫妻，所以我们两人只能在一起，但是我们之间没有感情，奈芙蒂斯爱欧西里斯爱得发狂，以至于背叛了努特与盖布的规定，主动为欧西里斯生下了孩子，那个孩子就是阿努比斯。”他不屑地冷哼了一声，接着说道，“我也从来没养过阿努比斯，是伊西斯母性泛滥将他带回去，把他养大到现在的，总之他和我一点关系都没有。”  
亚图姆瞪大了眼睛，这埃及神家族秘史听得他不知道该做什么回应，他再一次庆幸欧西里斯不是自己认识的人的样子，以及向塞特投去——算了，他本人好像不太在意这个的样子。  
塞特转过身来看着亚图姆，他也不知道为什么，与眼前之人对峙，让他有种忍不住说出自己心中所想的冲动：“现在你知道了吗？我和你是不一样的，荷鲁斯。你是从小众星捧月的天之骄子，欧西里斯和伊西斯对你寄予厚望，即使是身在冥界也为你送上祝福，托特预言你会登上王座，众神都认为你将是把埃及从战乱与灾难中拯救出来的英雄。而我从小就被父母忽视，没有欧西里斯的生命之力，没有伊西斯的魔法之力，我拥有的只有制造灾难的力量。但是，也只有这份力量不会无视我，背叛我！所以我变得越来越强大，我靠自己的努力成为了力量之神，是我靠自己一步一步走到现在这个位置，取得了埃及的王位！”  
亚图姆静静地看着他：“这就是你杀死欧西里斯的原因吗？”  
“我杀死他？哼，如果我说他是自杀的，你会相信吗？”  
“我相信。”亚图姆毫不犹豫回答道，接到塞特一个惊讶的眼神，“但是我不明白他为什么要自杀。”  
“我怎么知道为什么。”塞特说道，他沉默了一会儿，抬头直视荷鲁斯的眼睛，“你为什么这么相信我？”  
“因为你从未对我撒过谎。”亚图姆回答道，“如果你有说谎，我一眼就能看出来。”  
“可笑！我和你才见过几次面，你就认定我不会对你撒谎。”  
“不，我认识你的灵魂。”亚图姆思考了一下应该怎么向他解释，“我知道你是怎样奋斗到现在这个位置，我也知道你追逐力量渴望胜利，我比你想象中更了解你，塞特，所以我相信你。”  
塞特眯起眼睛看着他。  
亚图姆耸耸肩，他也只能解释到这个程度，总不能告诉对方自己其实不是真正的荷鲁斯，你也不是真正的塞特，这里其实是杜阿特对我的试炼世界。他摸了下鼻子：“其实我这次来，是想和你商量下次比赛的事情的。”  
“你想比什么？”  
“塞特有听过魔法与巫师游戏吗？”  
塞特皱起眉头：“那是什么，魔法与巫师？”  
“将自己的灵魂（卡）具象化为精灵或者魔物，再利用魔法咒语辅助它们战斗。”亚图姆笑道，“是我最喜欢的游戏，因为是用灵魂（卡）来战斗，只要限定了魂力（巴）的数值，就算输了也不会死。”  
“听上去倒是有意思。”塞特抱起手，“这个挑战我接受了，不过我不会再让你耍小聪明了。”  
“好啊，三天后我会带着莎草纸过来，我们可以一起制作魔法与巫师卡。“

三天后，亚图姆一早来到湖边，发现塞特竟然已经等在那里了。此时的太阳才刚升起，金色的晨曦铺满大地，塞特高大挺拔的身躯站在日光中间，确实是身披战甲的战神了。他一看到亚图姆，就不耐烦地说道：“太慢了，我已经等你很久了。”  
亚图姆拿出莎草纸，上面有他画的精灵图案与从伊西斯那里讨来的一些魔法咒语。塞特接过莎草纸看了半天：“你这画的什么？”  
“是我印象深刻的精灵们。”亚图姆不好意思地笑了笑，以前在王宫有工匠负责雕刻画画，他确实没怎么在这方面精进过，他指着莎草纸上的两个图案说道，“这个是魔法使，这个是龙。”  
“龙？”  
亚图姆这才想起塞特应该没见过来自西方的龙，他朝塞特边比划边解释道：“龙是一种巨大的生物，有一堆翅膀和两对爪子，全身上下包括长长的尾巴都包裹着坚硬的鳞片。有巨大的嘴，嘴里有尖牙。”  
塞特沉思了一会儿，拿过亚图姆带来的笔，把莎草纸铺在湖边的一块石头上后用笔刷刷添了几下，抬眼问道：“是不是长这样？”  
“对，没错！”亚图姆惊喜地看着被塞特添了几笔就立刻变得栩栩如生的龙，“这就是青眼白龙，你以前见过吗？”  
“没有，但是不知道为什么，刚才听你说的时候脑海里就浮现出了这样的形象。”  
亚图姆点点头，用塞特听不到的音调轻声说道：“毕竟这是你的灵魂啊……”  
塞特画完青眼白龙，又把视线移向旁边的图案：“这是魔法使？他具体长什么样？”  
“这是黑魔导，他身上穿着盔甲和长袍，头上戴着一顶尖尖的螺旋帽，手拿一柄魔法杖……”  
塞特又拿起笔画了一会儿，很快，一个黑魔导的形象也跃然纸上。亚图姆高兴得眼睛都发亮了，十分佩服地朝他举起拇指，夸赞道：“不愧是塞特，黑魔导确实就是这样的！”  
似乎对亚图姆的夸奖十分受用，塞特得意地又端详了一遍自己画的黑魔导：“毕竟是你要用来和我对战的精灵，太难看了我可不接受。不过这个魔法使还没有脸，他长什么样？”  
“他长得和阿努比斯一样。”  
塞特瞪大眼睛看过来：“你说什么？”  
“……啊。”亚图姆挠了挠鼻子，阿努比斯是塞特被绿帽后生下的儿子，让塞特画他好像是有点尴尬，“黑魔导的脸就我自己来画吧，塞特你再帮我画个黑魔导少女，她的外形是这样的——”  
亚图姆在莎草纸上画了个黑魔导少女的大致外形，再配以解说，塞特在一旁抱着手看他画，挑起左边的眉毛：“原来你喜欢的女性是这种类型？”  
“哎？不是，黑魔导少女是黑魔导的徒弟。”亚图姆看了塞特一眼，又转回头，用一种骄傲又怀念的表情看着精灵的图案，“黑魔导是个强大的魔法使，但是他在很年轻的时候就去世了，师傅去世以后，黑魔导少女继承了他的遗志，努力修炼，最终也成为了一个了不起的魔法使。”  
“哼，我对这个故事没兴趣。”  
虽然一脸不情愿的样子，不过塞特还是帮亚图姆画好了黑魔导少女。亚图姆看了看自己画的黑魔导的脸，觉得十分满意，既没有难看到不能看的程度，也没有像到能让塞特一眼认出的程度，刚好适合与塞特战斗。


	3. Chapter 3

两人准备好了精灵，挑选好了属于自己的魔法咒语——塞特毫不意外画了三只青眼白龙，这还是在被亚图姆告知同样的精灵最多只能使用三只的情况下，便请来众神做见证，开始了他们的决斗。  
虽然这个世界没有千年神器与石板，但是这里是神的世界，亚图姆深吸一口气，屏息凝神，将自己的灵魂（卡）灌注在了黑魔导图案上，很快，在炫目的光芒中，手握着魔杖的黑魔导便缓缓降临在了他的面前。一旁的阿努比斯震惊地望望黑魔导，又望望亚图姆，脸上露出了非常复杂的表情。  
塞特自然也不甘落后，他伸手一挥，光辉的巨大白龙便出现在他的头顶，他对着亚图姆扬起嘴角一笑：“去吧，青眼白龙！破坏他的黑魔导！”  
青眼巨大的嘴里立刻凝成一个光球，那是亚图姆熟悉的攻击方式，亚图姆也毫不露怯地哼哼笑了起来：“太天真了！塞特！速攻魔法黑魔导强化，我的黑魔导攻击力提高1000，你的攻击只是自取灭亡！”  
“天真的是你，荷鲁斯！我发动陷阱王者的看破！你的魔法无效了，好好接下我这一击吧！”  
“那么，反击陷阱阿努比斯的制裁发动！别太心急啊，塞特，我们的战斗才刚刚开始呢！”  
“哼，反正不过是你败北的倒计时而已！”  
两人几乎是瞬间就进入了白热化的激烈战斗状态，真是令人怀念的决斗方式，暴风在他们周围肆虐，混沌的天空电闪雷鸣，他们站立在暴风眼的中心，竭尽全力朝对方嘶吼咆哮，精灵里的灵魂之力猛烈撞击，仿佛其他人都不存在了，只有两人的灵魂在空中交错缠斗。  
围观的众神几乎都跟不上他们的节奏，目瞪口呆地看着他们你来我往气势十足的新比赛，只有拉神似乎颇有兴致地盯着两人的决斗，好像还默默计算着两人的咒语数和魂力（巴）值，看到精彩的反转回合，嘴角还露出了赞赏的笑意。

一切尘埃落定后，塞特咬牙看着自己降至规定数值线下的魂力值，再次挥手召唤出青眼白龙：“我还有魂力！我们再决斗一次！”  
托特在一旁气得胡子都翘起来了：“塞特！你又不愿意归还王位！”  
还是亚图姆摆了摆手：“没关系，托特爷爷，我也还有魂力，我们还可以继续决斗。”  
一听到亚图姆说继续决斗，塞特的眼睛亮了起来，脸上的笑意藏也藏不住：“这次我一定会将你彻底打倒！”  
“好啊，放马过来吧，塞特！”  
两人又拿出气势决斗了一次，他们你追我咬，两人都竭尽全力地召唤精灵，俨然有不用完魂力不罢休的念头，直到伊西斯强行打断了他们的决斗：“你们的魂力已经降到一个危险的数值了，再继续下去会危及生命，马上停止战斗。”  
塞特与亚图姆这才停了下来，塞特擦了一下自己额头的汗水，也不知道是不是汗水也进眼睛了，他的眼睛看起来亮晶晶的，像阳光照耀下的海水一样望着亚图姆：“我们的决斗还没有结束，荷鲁斯。”  
亚图姆眼里的火焰也没有熄灭，像太阳一样炙热，像太阳一样耀眼：“当然，塞特。”

在众神散去的时候，塞特转身正要离开，却突然听到了耳畔传来的声音——那是与自己擦身而过的毁灭女神塞赫麦特的声音：“你似乎玩得很开心，塞特，你还记得荷鲁斯是谁的儿子吗？”  
“我比谁都清楚他是谁的儿子，用不着你提醒，塞赫麦特。”  
“那就好。”毁灭女神轻笑了一声，“别忘了欧西里斯的诅咒。”

在荷鲁斯的居所内，伊西斯正一脸严肃地对他教训道：“你对塞特太宽容了，荷鲁斯，你已经赢了他多次，他理应将王位给你。”  
亚图姆摇摇头：“母亲，当初父亲是埃及之王，是塞特将他手中的王位夺走的，如果我不能让塞特心服口服，那么同样的事情还会再次发生。”  
“但是……”  
“伊西斯和荷鲁斯，你们都在啊，我是来通知你们下一次比赛内容的。”伊西斯的话被走进门的托特神打断了，他呵呵地笑着说道，“玛特已经去通知塞特了，你们下次比赛的项目就定为在水中憋气。”  
“……水中憋气？”  
伊西斯和荷鲁斯几乎同时将疑惑的目光投向托特，托特脸上的笑容僵住了，他咳了几声：“你们也觉得有点奇怪是不是？这是玛特刚刚灵光一闪想出来的，我还是去跟她说换一个比赛项目好了。”  
“算了，托特神。”伊西斯制止了他，“既然玛特神已经前去告知塞特了，那就按照这个进行吧。”  
她站起来理了理裙子，看向亚图姆：“跟我来，荷鲁斯，我们去空气之神舒的住处，这次需要他的庇护。”

然而两人一来到舒的居所，就看见满屋狼藉和坐在破破烂烂家具中间长吁短叹的舒神，他看了伊西斯和荷鲁斯一眼，悲愤地摇了摇头：“你们也是来要加护的吗？晚了，塞特刚刚来过，把我的加护抢走了，我跟他大战了一场，现在魂力也所剩无几了。”  
伊西斯皱起眉头：“你太无能了，舒，竟然让你的孙子抢走了你的力量。”  
“塞特可是力量之神，我怎么打得过，而且你不也是我的孙女吗。”舒委屈地抱着一个小罐子，“反正加护没有了，我只有老命一条了。”  
“你……”  
亚图姆拉了下伊西斯，朝舒神安抚地笑了笑：“算了，母亲，就算没有舒神的加护我也不会输的。”  
伊西斯转过身来，她想了想：“我可以用魔法将你变成河马，这样你就可以长时间呆在水中。”  
“不， 不用了。”亚图姆连忙摆手拒绝，“我保持这样就好。”

又一个三天后，众神再次聚在尼罗河畔，当天的天气非常好，阳光照射到尼罗河上，点出细碎的金光。塞特抱着手看着走近自己的荷鲁斯，冲他扬起嘴角，率先扎进水里。  
亚图姆随即脱下衣服，也打算跳进水中，伊西斯按住他的肩膀：“真的不需要我用魔法将你变成河马吗？“  
如果不是肩膀被按住，亚图姆差点就想做出扶额的动作了：“真的不需要，母亲。”  
“好。”伊西斯松开了手，“我会为你祈祷的，孩子。”  
亚图姆朝她点了点头，迅速跳进了尼罗河中。

正值尼罗河泛滥期，水位很深，亚图姆跳进河中后，整个人都浸没在了深水里。塞特在离他不远处漂浮着，因为空气之神舒的加护，塞特全身都流动着一层薄薄的空气膜，让他能够在水中自由呼吸、说话、行动，甚至连衣服也不会沾湿。而与之相反的荷鲁斯则完全只凭着一口气进入水中，不能张嘴说话，甚至不敢有太大的动作，以确保氧气的持续。  
塞特得意地绕着荷鲁斯转了几圈：“你现在打算怎么赢我，荷鲁斯？我可以在水里想呆多久就呆多久，而你一口气能憋多久？快点投降吧。”  
亚图姆不说话，只是睁着眼睛盯着他。时间一分一秒过去了，亚图姆的嘴角的气泡开始逐渐变得细小急促，那是他氧气即将耗尽的标志。  
塞特皱了下眉头，朝亚图姆游近一点：“你已经到极限了吧？我没有让你死在这里的打算，快点投降吧，只要你投降就能马上浮出水面呼吸空气。”  
亚图姆还是一言不发盯着他看，塞特朝他越游越近：“说实话，能坚持到这种程度已经算不错了，你——呜！”就在塞特离亚图姆的脸最近的一个瞬间，亚图姆嘴角一弯，一把拉过塞特，对着他的嘴就吻了下去。塞特立刻拼命挣扎起来，但是亚图姆的手却像铁箍一样将他身体紧紧箍住，他的舌头强势地撬开塞特的牙齿，毫不留情地攫取塞特嘴中的空气。塞特见挣脱不能，只好带着荷鲁斯使劲往上游，两人一边在水里交换空气，一边朝河面上浮，直到同时露出水面，亚图姆才慢慢放开塞特。  
塞特一把将他推开，指着他说不出话来，他觉得自己的脸现在大概比葡萄酒还红，比太阳还热，可恶的荷鲁斯竟然想出了这种获取空气的方式。亚图姆冲他笑了笑，接着走上河岸去找他的衣服。他有着健康的小麦色皮肤，背部和四肢的肌肉线条矫捷而流畅，水滴从他身上流下，折射着太阳的光芒，使他整个人看起来好像在发光一样。荷鲁斯，埃及之鹰，天空之神，未来的太阳神，他的左眼是月亮，右眼是太阳，当他再次转身用他那双红宝石般的眼睛看向塞特的时候，塞特发觉自己心跳如擂鼓，声音响彻耳际。他立刻转身离开原地，连托特宣布他们平局的声音也听不见。


	4. Chapter 4

“你在动摇，塞特。”  
“闭嘴，闭嘴！塞赫麦特！”  
身躯高大的毁灭女神从沼泽之地款款走来，像一只威武的狮子：“我是为了自己的利益而来，塞特，你是战争之神，我是毁灭之神，如果你无法在埃及立足，那么我的地位也会下降。”  
“你的事情和我没有关系。”塞特看也不看她，“我绝对不会让欧西里斯的诅咒实现。”  
塞赫麦特轻笑一声：“是吗？塞特，现在你可没有多大的优势了，如果再不采取什么行动，恐怕你迟早会被荷鲁斯赶出埃及。”  
塞特哼了一声，没再回应她离开了沼泽地。

夜晚的天空，月色很亮，照得温泉的水透出莹莹的光。亚图姆从温泉中站起来，换上岸边的衣服。白天的疲惫一扫而空，他沿着月光照亮的小路慢慢朝回走，这里地处偏远，夜晚十分安静，只有风吹动树叶的哗啦声。他突然停住了脚步，就在那一个瞬间，身旁的灌木丛中突然跃出一个黑影，猛地将他撞倒在地，对方手持一把锋利的匕首，对着他的左眼刺下，却在离他眼睛不到1厘米的地方猝然停住——亚图姆的左手同样握着一把匕首，刀尖正对准了对方的心脏。  
空气凝滞了，甚至比刚才还要安静，似乎除了两人的呼吸声以外其他声音都消失了。就这样对视很久以后，亚图姆慢慢坐起来，匕首划破了他眼角的皮肤，血像眼泪一样汩汩流下，对方的手抖了一下，将匕首缩回去一点，亚图姆毫不畏惧地继续朝前倾，眼睛眨也不眨注视着他：“塞特，你是来杀我的吗？”  
“我不是来杀你的，我只是来刺瞎你的左眼。”塞特看着他，轻声说道，“只要刺瞎你的月亮之眼，你就无法成为完整的太阳神，也无法成为埃及之王了。”  
亚图姆依旧看着他： “塞特……”  
赛特笑了起来，他继续说道：“不过别担心，我不会将你驱逐出埃及。我会把你留在我的宫殿里，为你提供最精致的食物和最华美的衣服。你只需要每天与我游戏和战斗就可以了。”  
亚图姆没有理会他的假设，问道：“为什么，塞特，为什么你那么想当埃及之王？”  
“王？”塞特哼了一声，“我必须要赢，欧西里斯在死前曾经诅咒过我，说在我被赶下王位之时，就会被驱逐出埃及，流放到最偏远的沙漠，永远再回埃及，也永远不会再成为神明。“  
没错，他必须要赢，他要打破这个诅咒，他讨厌自己的人生被控制，从他诞生就被视作战争的火种，不详的灾难之神开始，从他被迫和奈芙蒂斯结合开始。欧西里斯想将他赶出埃及，他就偏要在埃及待得好好的。更何况，他看了亚图姆一眼，如果一旦离开埃及了，他就再也无法与荷鲁斯见面与战斗了。  
”我明白了。”亚图姆点了点头，他避开塞特的匕首，反而伸手抱住了他，塞特的手僵住了，他知道自己有机会刺向他的后背，但是亚图姆的手上同样还握着匕首——这就是这个男人的可恶之处，他明明知道自己会对他不利，也从来没有忘记过他们是对手，但是依然毫无保留地对他善意和友好。就像荆棘里盛开的花。亚图姆拍了拍塞特僵硬的后背，“放心吧，你刚才说的所有事情，我都不会让它们发生的。”  
“不要多管闲事，我的未来……”  
“那也是我的未来。”亚图姆打断了他的话，“塞特，我需要你的帮助，埃及需要你的力量。欧西里斯是我的父亲，我不会让他伤害你的。”  
“我……”塞特还想说什么，但两人同时听到了远处逐渐走近的脚步声，亚图姆放开他：“你快走吧，塞特，等会儿有人看见了你手里的匕首和我眼角的伤就不好解释了。”  
“解释什么，不就是我用匕首刺伤了你，告诉他事实就是。”  
亚图姆挑起眉毛：“你想现在就被送上审判之庭吗，塞特？在比赛之外袭击对手可是不被允许的，如果你被送上审判之庭，我们之间一切可就结束了。”  
“我们之间不可能结束。”  
“当然，我们还没有走到我们的未来。”亚图姆笑了笑，“所以你快走吧，塞特。”  
塞特没再说什么，他站起来，深深看了亚图姆一眼，转身消失在灌木丛中。

亚图姆松了一口气，等脚步声停下，他转过身去，发现伊西斯正站在他背后，女神将他上下审视了一番，从他眼角的伤一直看到手里的匕首，然后叹了一口气：“你太不小心了，荷鲁斯。”  
亚图姆知道伊西斯没有看见塞特，但是已经大致猜到缘由了，但还好没有详细询问，他摊开手：“一点小伤而已，我没事，母亲。”  
伊西斯摇摇头，正要离开，亚图姆上前一步叫住她：“对了，我想去一趟杜阿特，母亲。”  
“你去杜阿特做什么？”  
“去见我的父亲，欧西里斯，我有话要对他说。”  
“杜阿特十分危险，你有什么话，可以让人带信过去。”  
亚图姆摇了摇头：“这些话我必须要当面和他说。”  
伊西斯沉默了一会儿，终于让步了：“荷鲁斯，你是新太阳神，未来的埃及之王，你有自己的主见，我拦不住你。不过你带上阿努比斯吧，他是引导死者之神，除了欧西里斯，就是他对杜阿特最熟悉了。”  
那就再好不过了，亚图姆点点头。

第二天一早，亚图姆便赶到伊西斯所说的位置，阿努比斯已经等在那里了，他带着一个胡狼头的面具 ，将他的上半边脸完全遮住，头顶露出一对尖尖的耳朵，看见亚图姆走近了，他伸出双手，递给他一个鸟头一样的面具：“请戴上它，荷鲁斯。”  
亚图姆接过面具：“这是？”  
”杜阿特是亡灵的国度，我们需戴上象征神明的面具才可进入。“阿努比斯回答道，随着他的说话，他头上的耳朵一动一动，好像是真的长在他身上一样，颇为可爱。  
亚图姆戴上面具，这才发现这个面具是无孔的，自己眼前一片漆黑：”但是这样我就看不见了啊。“  
”神明不用眼睛看。”阿努比斯说道，他顿了一下，“你现在还没有正式即位，所以没有戴过这个面具，等到了杜阿特就明白了。”  
亚图姆想起一直带着面具的拉神，他的面具和自己手里这个很像，都是鹰隼一样的头，区别大概只有拉神头顶还有一轮光辉日轮，难怪伊西斯会说自己也是新太阳神。他点了点头，戴上面具，跟随阿努比斯进冥界。


	5. Chapter 5

杜阿特是永恒的黑夜。亚图姆一开始完全不知道所谓的“不用眼睛看”是怎么看，好在阿努比斯熟记死者之书的内容，他才渐渐学会打开自己的心眼，透过面具看向这个崭新的世界。  
实际上这个杜阿特才更符合他对古埃及冥界的了解，没有太阳，一切被黑夜笼罩，有着与地上世界相似的建筑物，死去的亡灵在这里徘徊祈祷，等待欧西里斯给予他们是否永生的判决。这里有许多河道与湖泊，水面上漂浮着很多巨大的莲花，但是这些莲花没有一朵是盛开的，全都紧紧闭拢着花瓣，只是一朵朵等待盛开的花苞。  
亚图姆想起决斗之仪后他走进的冥界之门，那后面是明亮的光芒，他差点以为自己跳过了杜阿特的审判，实际上试炼从那时就已经开始了。  
他刚踏出一步，立刻被阿努比斯手疾眼快拉了回来，亚图姆朝自己脚下一看，忍不住感到庆幸。原来这个世界除了黑夜，还有数不清的毒蝎毒虫隐藏在草地里，亚图姆不用抬头也能猜到，那些街旁的树上一定也缠满了毒蛇。  
”请跟着我，荷鲁斯，不要走散了。”阿努比斯说道，亚图姆点点头，提起十二分的警惕朝前走。  
亚图姆也终于明白为什么伊西斯对自己的杜阿特之行这么担心了，这里每走几步便会遇上各种毒蛇毒虫，那些虫子劈里啪啦掉在他的面具上——如果不是他今天戴着面具，恐怕就是直接落在他脸上了。除此外，还有数不清的野兽对他们虎视眈眈，有无数的恶魔潜伏在黑暗中。即使是有熟悉杜阿特的阿努比斯引路，他也完全不敢放松警惕。  
而且，更令亚图姆沮丧的是，自己身为天空之神荷鲁斯，却好像并没有什么神明之力，他无法像塞特一样召唤沙漠与风暴，也不能像伊西斯一样精通所有魔法咒语——也许可以飞起来，但也仅限于此了，完全够不上真正的战斗力。  
即使有阿努比斯的帮忙，亚图姆也好几次差点陷入危险，在他们终于找到一个相对安全的落脚点后，亚图姆叹了一口气：“为什么我这么弱。”  
他这句不是问句，更像是抱怨，阿努比斯看了他一眼，连忙摇头：“不，你不弱，你是古埃及最强大的神明，只是可能你现在还不是完全的神明，所以无法使用你真正的力量。”  
“不是完全的神明？”  
“是的，你现在是‘即将成为神’的状态。”阿努比斯笑了笑，“你的左眼是月亮，右眼是太阳，等你成为真正的神明，你可以随意控制白天与黑夜。你的眼睛是全知之眼，可以看见一切真实，可辨善恶，可活死人，可避灾祸，被你庇佑的王国将永远繁荣富饶。”  
怎么听起来好像他的眼睛不是眼睛而是护身符一样……虽然还是挺厉害的，亚图姆眨了下眼：“那我什么时候才能成为真正的神明呢？”  
“当你通过了试炼之时。”阿努比斯想了想，“不过具体是怎样的试炼我就不太清楚了，毕竟我们每个人都不一样。”  
“阿努比斯也曾经历过试炼吗？”  
”是的，我的试炼是让欧西里斯复活。”  
“欧西里斯……”亚图姆迟疑了一会儿，还是跨了几步走到阿努比斯旁边，“阿努比斯你其实应该算我的哥哥吧？”  
阿努比斯瞪大了眼睛，他震惊地看向亚图姆：“你知道了吗？”  
“啊，塞特告诉我的。”亚图姆点点头。  
“塞特竟然会告诉你这个？”阿努比斯再次震惊了，塞特一直对他的事情不屑一顾，几乎不会向别人提起，居然主动告诉了荷鲁斯，他顿了一下，说道，“我确实是欧西里斯的儿子，但是奈芙蒂斯——我的母亲是塞特的妻子，而欧西里斯的妻子是伊西斯，所以我和你……”  
“没有人在乎这个，哪怕你不是欧西里斯的儿子，我也觉得你像我的哥哥一样。”亚图姆打断他，他这话不仅指欧西里斯，也指马哈德，在他的王国，他的童年的时候，马哈德对他来说一直都是亦师亦兄一样的存在，“所以不用对我这么客气，把我当亲人对待就好了。”  
阿努比斯愣了愣，然后笑起来：“好的，我知道了。”

欧西里斯的宫殿几乎是杜阿特最明亮的地方，亚图姆还记得与他从冥界之门走进去的场景别无二致，白光与熏香，众神的吟唱环绕四周，高大的神明坐在王座之上——那便是冥界之王，欧西里斯。  
欧西里斯将两人打量了一番，开口道：“荷鲁斯，阿努比斯，你们是为了什么而来到杜阿特？”  
阿努比斯没有开口，亚图姆上前一步说道：“是为了塞特的诅咒，我希望你能收回对塞特的诅咒，父亲。”  
欧西里斯眯起眼：“收回对塞特的诅咒？”  
“对，我认为这个诅咒对塞特不公平。”  
”不公平？“欧西里斯冷笑一声，”他夺走了本该属于我的王位，并且将我杀死，这不过是一点惩罚而已，哪里不公平？“  
”当初真的是他杀死的你吗？”亚图姆抬起眼神直视欧西里斯，“塞特告诉我，你其实是自杀的。”  
“你相信他？”  
“我相信。”亚图姆毫不犹豫说道，“不过如果你有什么想说的，我也会听。”  
欧西里斯沉默地与亚图姆对视，时间一分一秒过去，直到他向后一仰靠在王座上：“你既然如此相信他，我还有什么好说的呢？”  
亚图姆的眼光动了动：“也就是说塞特说的是真的。”  
欧西里斯没有回答他，等同于默认了他的话，但是亚图姆心中的疑惑还没有完全解开：“我不明白你为什么要这么做，父亲。”  
“因为这是我的试炼。”  
亚图姆瞪大了眼睛：“你的试炼是死亡？”  
“是死而复生。”欧西里斯纠正道。他叹了口气，慢慢说道，“我曾经是生命之神，但是却无法拥有永恒的生命，唯有死亡可令我不朽，唯有来世可让我得到永恒的生命与灵魂。塞特为夺取王位前来袭击我，我便将计就计死在他面前。”  
亚图姆沉默地消化了一会儿欧西里斯的话：“既然如此，可以请你收回对塞特的诅咒吗？”  
欧西里斯从王座的高台阶上俯视亚图姆：“荷鲁斯，塞特虽然不是杀死我的元凶，但他确实曾经动了杀心。更何况，他也确实从我手中夺走了王位，你作为我的儿子，理应为我复仇，为我夺回王位，为什么你要为塞特求情？”  
“如果我是为了替你复仇所以才夺回王位，那埃及的人民也太可怜了。”亚图姆望着欧西里斯，毫不畏惧地回答他的咄咄逼人，“我不会为了任何人复仇，我要成为埃及之王是因为我认为我可以为埃及带来和平与富饶，我是为了埃及，为了我自己。而且，你在塞特面前自杀，等同于你主动放弃了王位的所有权，塞特不该承受这个诅咒，请你收回它。”  
欧西里斯站起来：“荷鲁斯，别忘了你是复仇之神！”  
“我不会为了你复仇的。”  
欧西里斯气得直喘气，他又坐回了王座：“荷鲁斯，你以为诅咒是如此好收回的东西吗？你非要为塞特求情，那就拿你的眼睛来换吧，用你的月亮之眼来消除诅咒。”  
亚图姆二话不说便抽出匕首，毫不犹豫朝着自己眼睛刺下，在这个瞬间，身旁一直闭口不言的阿努比斯迅速冲到他面前将他的手腕按住，忍不住吼了出来：“你疯了吗，荷鲁斯？”  
亚图姆朝他笑了笑，安慰道：“别担心，失去的东西我会再夺回来的。”  
王座上的欧西里斯似乎也被他斩钉截铁的动作震惊到了，他沉默了好一会儿，开口道：“你为什么要为了塞特做到如此程度？”  
“没有为什么，我就是愿意而已。”  
“你……唉，算了，我们毕竟是父子，我也不想和你闹成这样。”欧西里斯叹了口气，“你走吧，我会收回对塞特的诅咒。”  
亚图姆站着没动：“我想亲眼看着你收回诅咒，父亲。”他把“父亲”两个词咬得很重，仿佛是顺着对方话语的提醒。  
欧西里斯眯着眼看向他，接着从王座上走下来，一把夺过亚图姆手里的匕首。他的面前突然燃烧起一丛青色的火焰，欧西里斯用匕首割开自己的拇指，一滴血从他的指尖落下，落进青色火焰中，火焰立刻烧得更盛，待火势渐渐减小直至熄灭，灰烬中出现了一个有着长长的尖嘴和长长的方耳朵面具。  
“现在你满意了吧。”欧西里斯转身走回自己的王座。  
亚图姆眨眨眼睛，上前捡起那个面具：“这是……塞特的面具？”  
“是的，也是塞特的神格。”阿努比斯在一旁解释道，“塞特所受的诅咒中有一项是剥夺神格，也只有剥夺了神格才能将他驱逐出埃及，而现在将面具还给他，也就意味着除非有新的审判，否则他的神格不会被随意夺走，诅咒也就无法实现了。”  
亚图姆松了一口气，他看着那个长相有些奇怪又有些莫名可爱的方耳朵动物：“也就是说，只要将面具还给塞特，他就是完全的神明了？”  
“塞特不是完全的神明。”欧西里斯的声音再次突然响起。  
亚图姆抬头望去：“但是塞特有着非常强大的神明之力。”  
“塞特是力量之神，当然无论如何都会有强大的力量，但是他还没有通过试炼。“  
亚图姆疑惑了：“那塞特的试炼是什么？”  
“这只有他自己才知道了。”欧西里斯疲倦地摆摆手，“好了，我要休息了，你们走吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

告别了欧西里斯，亚图姆和阿努比斯沿着原路离开杜阿特，刚一回到现世，眼尖的亚图姆便看见有人站在杜阿特的入口处——正是塞特。  
亚图姆有点头疼，他原本并不打算告诉塞特的，现在避无可避了。阿努比斯看了一眼塞特，接收到亚图姆的眼神信号后，他点点头，先行离开了。  
亚图姆迎着塞特的目光走过去，他注意到塞特的手里拿着一个伪造的面具，虽然看起来还有些粗糙，但是直觉告诉他，塞特原本正打算戴上这个面具进入杜阿特——来找他。  
塞特也看见了亚图姆手里的真正面具，他的脸上看不出什么神情：“我不是说让你不要多管闲事吗？”  
“我也说过我一定会解决的。”亚图姆说道，“而且这不是闲事，这本来也是我和欧西里斯之间的事。”  
塞特眯了下眼：“别以为我会因此感谢你。”  
“我也没想要你感谢我。”亚图姆叹了口气，他从塞特身边走过，顺便将面具拍在他的胸口上，“你自由了，仅此而已。”  
他的手突然被塞特一把拉住。  
亚图姆转过头，不知道塞特还要做什么，对方上下扫视了他一遍：“你身上的伤，还有你的眼睛怎么又受伤了？”  
我身上和眼睛的伤？亚图姆愣了下，这才注意到自己身上被杜阿特的毒虫和野兽咬了许多大大小小的伤口，但是因为都不严重，再加上当时情况紧急，他也没有在意，他用手抹了一下自己左眼眼角，手指上有淡淡的血痕，大概是当初匕首还没被阿努比斯夺下的时候又划开了伤口。亚图姆笑了笑：“没事，都是小伤而已，已经在愈合了。”  
塞特沉默了一会儿，但是没有放开他手，接着开口道：“你为什么要为我做到这种程度？”  
怎么塞特也问这句话，亚图姆转过身与他面对面：“因为你是对我来说重要的存在。”他顿了顿，又继续说道，“而且我也不是完全为了你，我说过了，我本来自己也有话要对欧西里斯说。”  
塞特略过了他后面的话：“又是什么要和我再次成为朋友之类的原因吗？”  
“也算是吧。”亚图姆模模糊糊地唔了一声，“其实我很喜欢你啊，赛特。你聪明又强大，自信又一往直前，虽然有时候脾气很臭，但是我对你说过的话你都会好好听进去。因为你的努力，我们的决斗不断进化着，我也因为你而变得越来越强大……”  
塞特一言不发地盯着亚图姆，直到亚图姆感觉到气氛不对而赶紧截住话，他抬起头，眼前的人一脸风雨欲来的表情，塞特紧紧捏住他的手腕，甚至能听到骨头摩擦的声音：“……你在透过我看着谁？”  
“我没有透过你……”亚图姆愣住了，一时没想到应该怎么解释，塞特甩开他的手，在一阵猛烈的风暴中头也不回地消失了。  
亚图姆抓了下头发，他从第一眼看到这个塞特就知道他和海马有着一样的灵魂，所以他也一直把他当作失忆的海马看待，但是对塞特而言恐怕并非如此，实际上亚图姆自己都对这个世界还有很多不理解的地方，也就很难向他解释清楚了。亚图姆慢慢朝家里走去，没走几步，眼前再度出现了风沙，天清气静后，塞特又再次出现在他面前不远处。  
“塞特？”亚图姆眨眨眼，对方没有回应他，而是扔给他了一个东西。亚图姆接住一看，竟然是一罐药膏。  
“这是我从托特那里拿来的药膏，你拿去好好涂你的伤口。”  
“啊，谢了，塞特。”亚图姆打开盖子闻了闻，一股草药的芬芳溢了出来，“你这么快就从托特那里拿到药膏了吗？”  
“这是昨天拿的。”塞特哼了一声，不给亚图姆再说话的时间便迅速离开了原地。  
亚图姆拿着药罐愣了下，昨天他们确实经历了一场搏斗，但是他应该没有刺伤塞特。塞特为什么会去找托特拿药？难道是为了他的眼伤？

接下来几天过得很平静，他们没有再进行什么比赛，亚图姆也难得过了几天悠闲的日子，直到伊西斯将他叫过来：“明天众神将会在拉神的神殿里集会，对你和塞特的王位归属做最后一次判决，你做好准备，荷鲁斯。”  
亚图姆看向伊西斯：“但是我们最近没有新的比赛了，最后一次是根据什么判断王位的归属？”  
“当然是根据你们之前的表现和众神心中的判断。别担心，荷鲁斯，你和塞特的比赛众神都看在了眼里，这次的判决我有十足的把握。”伊西斯拿出一封信，“你的父亲欧西里斯也写信过来，里面详尽地阐述了他认为你应成为埃及之王的理由，相信这封信也会成为你当上埃及之王的助力。”  
亚图姆点点头，没再说话了。他没想到欧西里斯居然还会写信过来，大概是因为之前的对峙让他感到焦急，所以才想写信过来保证荷鲁斯一定会登上王位。不管怎么说，伊西斯并不是盲目自信的人，既然她说自己有十足的把握，看来明天的判决已成定局。

夜晚，万籁俱静。亚图姆在床上睡着，房间的灯熄灭了，空气里开始一点一点弥漫着某种不稳的气息，黑暗中裹藏着危险，直觉让他清醒过来，亚图姆猛得睁开眼睛，正对上塞特放大的脸，月光下，他蓝色的瞳孔像蛇一样盯着他，亚图姆立刻想要坐起来，却发现自己的双手被反绑在身后，他低声吼道：“塞特，你要做什么？”  
塞特不回答他，他坐在亚图姆的身上，用腿抵住他的身体，他的手伸向亚图姆的腰部，急切地抽掉他的腰带，扒开他的衣服。亚图姆很快反应过来他想做什么，他立刻拼命挣扎起来，大声叫道：“塞特！你疯……唔！”他话才刚出口，就被塞特狠狠咬住封口，亚图姆不服气地顶了回去，尝到了一个带有血腥味的吻。  
塞特的手沿着亚图姆的腰腹慢慢朝下，亚图姆更猛烈地挣扎了起来，他腰部用力，想把压在他身上的塞特甩下去，可惜塞特的力量足够强大，他又想尽办法地解缠手上的绳子，然而塞特似乎打了个死结在绳上，亚图姆咬了咬牙。眼见对方已经毫无办法了，塞特的眼神里带上了一点胜利的得意。他的手继续朝目的地移动，在他即将到达目的地时，亚图姆的右眼突然闪过一丝比月光还亮的光，塞特只觉得眼前一晃，视角突然颠倒了——他被亚图姆一把掀翻，后背狠狠撞上了床板，亚图姆跪坐在他的身上，因荷鲁斯之眼的力量而突然解开的绳索散落在床上，他双手按住塞特的肩膀和手，赤红色的眼睛里流露出愤怒和不解：“塞特，你到底想做什么？”  
“我想做什么你不是早就知道了吗？”即使立场颠倒了，自己被完全压制住，塞特也并没有露出气馁的神色，反倒是弯起嘴角露出笑意，“当然是干你啊。”  
亚图姆眯起眼睛：“是为了明天的审判吗？”  
“当然。我知道伊西斯早就和众神通了气，明天他们一定会选你当王。”塞特慢慢眨了下眼睛，“但是，如果今晚我能把精子射进你体内，那明天的结果就不一定了。”  
“你就那么想当王吗，塞特？”  
“我想赢你啊，荷鲁斯。”塞特目不转睛地盯着他，“我不想输给你。”  
“那你就好好准备明天的演讲和辩论吧，别再想用这些歪门邪道的方法了。”亚图姆松开塞特的手，支起身体，正要下床去，却被塞特一脚钩住。  
“你要去哪里，荷鲁斯？”  
“我要去……”亚图姆顿了一下，突然有些狼狈地转过头，“我要去哪里不用告诉你。”  
塞特笑了起来，他屈起膝盖，顶了顶亚图姆的腿间：“我知道你要去哪里。你硬了，荷鲁斯。”  
亚图姆的耳朵红了：“还不是因为你做的那些事！”  
“我做的什么事？是亲你还是摸你？”塞特侧过头，突然张嘴咬住亚图姆抵在他颈边的一根手指，但是他并没有用力，而是用牙齿叼住后舌头卷了上去，一点一点舔舐着对手的指尖，像只小猫一样轻轻得撩人。  
亚图姆像是指尖被火烧着了一样立刻后退，却在中途戛然止住。塞特的口腔内部热得异常，绝对不是刚才他们接吻时的温度。亚图姆这才注意到塞特似乎整个人都在微微颤抖着，他的额头被汗浸湿了，眼神逐渐涣散了起来，他皱起眉头凑近对方：“塞特，你怎么了？”  
塞特没有理会问题，他看着亚图姆，缓慢地眨了下眼，使自己的眼神聚焦：“明天我们就会结束了，荷鲁斯。我要一个结果。”  
“我们不会结束，塞特。”  
“是'我们'，还是你和你透过我看着的人？”塞特轻轻哼了一声，心里的话不受控制地说出口，“他是谁，长什么样，也是你的对手吗，你们接过吻吗，你们做过吗？”  
“塞特，你不对劲。”亚图姆抽出手指，塞特不满意地呜咽了一声，他将手放在塞特的脸颊边上，那里同样温度很高，而塞特似乎是很舒服地蹭了蹭他的掌心，亚图姆稳了稳心神，“你吃了什么？你看起来不太清醒。”  
塞特再次缓慢地眨下眼：“我吃了什么？……啊，我吃了哈托尔的媚药。”  
“你……！”亚图姆不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛，“你就这么不给自己留退路吗？”  
”我从不后退。”塞特轻轻笑了笑，他的思维里似乎已经慢慢蒙上一层迷雾，只能凭着直觉说话和动作，他伸手揽住亚图姆的脖子，“别小看哈托尔的媚药，这东西除了性交以外没有别的解决方法。伟大的，仁慈的荷鲁斯，未来的埃及之王，你一定不忍心看着我因欲望烧灼而痛苦至死对不对？”  
亚图姆沉默了一会儿，塞特看不清他的表情，但直觉告诉他对方现在很生气，他下意识地松开手想往后退，却被亚图姆一把抓住手腕。亚图姆逼近他，几乎与他鼻尖相抵：“塞特，你是在侮辱我还是在侮辱你自己？你觉得我会因为怜悯而随便和你做爱？”  
塞特挣了下自己的手腕，亚图姆握得很紧，他无路可退。亚图姆顿了一下，将塞特再拉近了一点：“塞特，你好好记着，我只会因为喜欢你才和你做爱。”他话音刚落，便一口咬上塞特近在咫尺的嘴唇。塞特的大脑里有一丝神智在提醒他抵抗，但很快便被情欲烧灼成灰，放弃了抵抗，主动攀住了亚图姆的脖颈。  
亚图姆扣住塞特的头，将他吻得双目失神后转又进攻他的耳朵和脖子。快感在药物的作用下被无数倍放大，塞特很快便忍不住喘息出声来，身体里的热度在亚图姆的抚摸和亲吻下一波接着一波涌上，他浑身发软，但是体内的空虚又带给他阵阵疼痛。过去的什么理智礼仪全都忘记了，塞特忍不住将腿缠绕在亚图姆的腰上：“你快点……“  
”快点什么？“亚图姆低低笑了声，他俯下身子，用舌头在塞特的肚脐那里绕了一圈，不出意外地看见塞特呻吟着弹跳了一下，也不知道是不是因为媚药的缘故，塞特的身体敏感极了，轻而易举就让他陷入了迷乱的状态，这样的塞特真是太少见了，他凑到塞特的耳边用气声说道，“是你自己跑来我的房间，又是你自己吃下的媚药，我如果轻易就放过你，岂不是辜负了你的好意？别着急啊，塞特，我们才刚刚开始呢。”  
塞特在神智迷茫中猛然抓住了这句莫名熟悉的话，随着亚图姆的吐气直达大脑，快感像潮水一样漫过他的神经和脊椎，塞特感到自己眼前闪过一道白光——他居然就这样高潮了。  
高潮后的塞特大口大口地喘气，等他呼吸了几次后，亚图姆再次吻住了他，舌尖与舌尖慢慢缠绕，塞特只觉得自己下腹越来越重，越来越往下坠，高潮时的快感又再度将他淹没了，直到亚图姆试探性地往他的后穴里伸进一根手指，一种混杂着期待和疼痛的感觉朝塞特袭来。  
亚图姆咬了咬牙，他其实也完全没有这方面的经验，以前和aibo城之内等人看过一些A片，但都是男女之间的，而且他也没什么兴趣，只依稀知道男人和男人只能用这种方式。塞特的后穴因为媚药的原因已经有点湿润了，但要完全承受他的阴茎还远远不够，亚图姆抬头环顾了一下四周，终于在床边的一个架子上发现了一罐蜂蜜。他伸手拿了过来，将食指浸入蜂蜜中，接着慢慢插入到他的后穴里。  
塞特只觉得有什么冰凉的东西进入到他滚烫的身体里，他忍不住抓住亚图姆的背，亚图姆立刻安抚地亲了亲他的耳朵和脸颊。在手指刚进入体内的一瞬间是有点疼痛的，但是很快这疼痛便消解为甜蜜的快乐，塞特的声音逐渐变得淫靡和甜腻起来，与室内蜂蜜的味道融为一体。看着塞特习惯了第一根手指，亚图姆又顺利地放进了第二根，第三根，在媚药的作用下，塞特很快又不满起手指的进入来，他难耐地扭动身体，渴望有更多更充实的什么进入体内。  
亚图姆抽出手指，塞特双眼迷茫地盯着他，他深吸一口气，将阴茎的顶端抵在塞特的入口处，在蜂蜜和药物的双重作用下，那里很快将它吞了进去。塞特咬了咬牙，一开始确实有种异物入侵的窒息感，但是并不疼痛，而且随着亚图姆的进入，一股虚无的麻痒开始蔓延开来。亚图姆的汗滴在塞特的身上，他最后再确认般问道：“没问题吗？塞特，我要动了。”  
“你哪来那么多……啊啊啊！”塞特话还没说完，就被亚图姆的动作给击碎成支离破碎的尖叫声，已经感受不到疼痛的身体被快感的浪潮一波一波淹没，还不够，还要更多，像是永远也无法满足般抱紧了亚图姆，脑海里已经完全被搅成了碎片，已经除了做爱再也考虑不了其他了。  
亚图姆注视着塞特迷乱的模样，曾经高傲的神明如今依然完全成了欲望的俘虏，他加大力度撞击塞特的敏感点，塞特立刻发出了更为淫荡的声音，与皮肤的碰撞声，粘稠的水声一起响彻了房间。外面的人是不是也听到了？亚图姆突然想到，不过就算听到了也无所谓了，他低下头，轻轻吻了下塞特，这并不是什么不能告诉别人的事。  
在那一瞬间，塞特感到一股闪电般的快感窜上了头顶，一阵白光噼啪炸开，他的阴茎射出了白浊的液体，而亚图姆还在撞击他高潮后变得更为敏感的身体。塞特止不住地微微抽搐起来，直到感到对方的热量终于灌进了自己体内，他才颤抖着吐出一口气。

亚图姆从背后抱着塞特，两人一起享受了一会儿高潮后的余韵后，亚图姆轻轻说道：“塞特，你还醒着吗？”  
对方没有回应他，但是身体动了动。亚图姆默认他醒了，接着说道：“关于你说我透过你看着的人，其实这个说起来很复杂，也许你不会相信，但是我也只能这样向你解释了。”  
塞特转过身来，他的眼神已经恢复清明了。他目不转睛地盯着亚图姆：“你说。”  
亚图姆想了想：“其实我并不是这个世界的人——至于这个世界到底是怎样的世界，我为什么来到这里我也不太清楚，我唯一知道的是，这里的一切都是杜阿特对我的试炼，我只有通过了这个未知的试炼，才能到达亚卢。你也不是这个世界的。在我的世界里，我有一个好敌手，当我看见你的第一眼，我就知道你就是他，你们有着一样的外表，一样的性格，还有我绝对不会认错的一样的灵魂，虽然也不知道你为什么会出现在这里，但是我一直把你看作失去了记忆的他，我并没有透过你看着谁，你就是他，你就是你。”  
他叹了一口气：“可能我说的还是太复杂了，就算你不相信我也……”  
塞特打断他：“我相信。”  
亚图姆惊讶地睁大了眼睛，塞特接着说道：“我在拉神神殿外看见你的那一次就觉得你莫名熟悉，以前一直以为是因为我们以前见过面，现在看来不是。而且，我今天会来到这里来，也是因为我突然觉得你明天……”他突然停住了话，直直地看着亚图姆，“你一定扔下过我很多次。”  
“我从来没想过扔下你，塞特。”  
“哼。”  
亚图姆笑了笑，他轻轻拍了下塞特的后背：“塞特，如果你愿意，我明天可以向众神说明，我希望和你共治埃及。”  
塞特挑起眉：“共治？”  
“对，你我分治上下埃及，你觉得怎样？”  
”我可是战争之神，你就不怕埃及继续因我陷入战乱之中？“  
“战争并非因你而起，真正引发战争的，是人们心中争斗的火种而已。”亚图姆摇了摇头，“无论你是否在埃及，不可避免的战争也一样会发生。但是你的力量对埃及来说却是不可或缺的。”  
“说的可真好听。”塞特笑了一声，“不过共治埃及什么的还是算了。我不想因此和你再也不能战斗，必须和平共处。我们是永远的对手，这一点永远不会改变。”  
“好啊，那也很好。”  
亚图姆闭了会眼睛，又想起什么睁开：“对了，塞特，你的成神试炼是什么？”  
“去亚卢。”  
“你也要去亚卢？”亚图姆惊讶地看向他，“你现在不能去吗？”  
“前往亚卢要经过杜阿特，那里是欧西里斯的地盘，他肯定不会让我通过。而且我之前连杜阿特都进入不了。”  
“原来如此。”亚图姆点点头，“我会让你通过的。”  
“又去说服欧西里斯？哼，算了吧。”塞特转过头来，“我之前没去是因为我无所谓，我没有非要去亚卢的理由。但是如果我自己想去，我就一定可以到达，根本不需要欧西里斯的许可。”  
亚图姆笑了笑：“好。”

第二天早上，亚图姆被晨光唤醒时，意识到塞特早已离开，他赶紧换好衣服前往拉的神殿。  
神殿一如往常威严庄重，拉神头顶的牛角日轮将殿内照得无比辉煌明亮。大殿内已经站满了神明，所有人在亚图姆踏入殿内的一瞬间便将目光投向了他。  
托特咳了一声：“荷鲁斯，你总算来了。我们刚才已经向众神征求过意见了，大家一致同意让你成为埃及之王，你还有什么想说的吗？”  
“一致同意？”亚图姆的目光在殿内的众神中环顾了一圈，最后捕捉到了塞特的视线，“塞特也同意吗？”  
“我同意。”塞特看向他，平静地说道，“不过这并不意味着我认输了，我们的战斗还没结束。”  
伊西斯走到他的身旁，她拍了拍亚图姆的后背：“好了，荷鲁斯，既然没有异议的话就快点去拉神那里吧。”  
亚图姆回头看了一眼伊西斯，他朝荷鲁斯的母亲笑了笑，然后转过头去，慢慢走向神殿最高处坐着的拉。  
越走近拉神，眼前的光芒就越盛，在耀眼到几乎让人睁不开眼睛的太阳光中，亚图姆意识到身后的众神身影变得越来越模糊，他们的声音也逐渐变得飘渺虚无直至完全消失，就好像阳光形成了一个有魔力的包围圈，将他完全包围起来。他心下疑惑，但并不后退，而是继续走到拉神的面前。少年的拉神坐在王座上，隼头的面具遮住了他半边脸，亚图姆终于意识到从第一次见到拉神时的那股违和感从何而来了，他几乎是毫不犹豫地伸出手，取下了拉神的面具——那是他的脸。  
直觉告诉他这是一切的终点，也是一切的答案。他看着面前的他自己：“你是谁？”  
“我是你的即将成为。”  
即将成为神。  
“这里是哪里？”  
“这里是杜阿特对你的试炼之境，是你的精神所化世界。”  
“那他们又是谁？”  
”他们是根据你的意识和记忆所形成的人物，只有两人例外。”拉微笑道，“其一是你永远的宿敌，他不愿将你的对手之位拱手让人，因此他的一部分‘巴’带着残留思念追随着你进入了这个世界，成为了塞特；其二是发誓将灵魂献给你的仆人，他的‘卡’为守护你而跟随你进入了这个世界，成为了阿努比斯。”  
亚图姆闭了下眼，马哈德的卡已与他的灵魂相连，他会追随自己进入到自己的精神世界并不意外，但是海马……如果海马的一部分巴来到了他这里，那么现世的海马又在做什么呢？  
他睁开眼睛看着自己手里的拉神面具，仿佛知晓了自己应该怎么做一般慢慢抬起来戴在自己脸上，在那一瞬间，他感觉到自己的视线变化了——他不再站在台阶上面对拉神，他坐在神殿的最高处的椅子上，头顶的日轮熠熠生辉，眼前的众神已不见踪影，大殿也一片片崩塌。没有了建筑的阻挡，可以看清澄澈的高空中挂着一轮巨大的太阳，四周的苍茫芦苇向远方无尽生长。在茂密的芦苇丛中，有一条长长弯弯的大河，一艘两头窄中间宽，装饰得无比华丽，在阳光下五彩斑斓的船正在河上从远处驶来。  
亚卢，芦苇原，芦苇原的太阳船。  
亚图姆摊开手，一只人头鸟飞来落在了他的手心，拍打了下翅膀后在阳光下化为一片羽毛。亚图姆微笑着看着它，它是海马的巴。  
“你说过你会凭着自己的力量来到亚卢，我等着你，海马。”  
他大步走向了自己的太阳船。


End file.
